The Triangle of Life and Love
by Silver Shikon Dragon
Summary: REDONE ALL NEW!! So plzz read I REALLY REALLY suck at sum.! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS PART LIME IF YOU ARE UNDER AGED PLZ DONT READ! Kino get sent to the past and meets Gage; lets put it this way..LOVE, HATE, ABUSE, SEX,& A WHOLE LOTTA LOVIN & ANGST
1. The Calm before the Storm That Has Arise

**The Triangle of Life...**

**Summery: The jewel is gone and Kagome and Inuyasha are happily living together in the past with there 16 yr. old son Gage in the past. Kagomes son Gage gets a visit with a girl from the future while someone is plotting revenge; who is this guy coming to save the young girl from _ABUSE from Gage!? Find out so plz read!! _**

**Chapter 1**

**The Calm before the Storm That Has Arisen…**

**Hey people!! I hope you like this story! I'm just starting it so it a first shot don't kill me!! And please no high flames; I have a very low roof! I hope this story will be good otherwise I have no clue what I shall do with myself! LOL! Thanks a lot! Bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! BUT I DO OWN KINO THE DUDE THAT SAVES *DROOL…* HER HIS 2 SISTERS AND THE HORSES AND WOLF.. AND NE THING ELSE THAT U DON'T KNOW OF… O YEAH! AND GAGE!! HES MINE TO!!!*EVIL LAUGH…* **

**Chapter 1**

**The Calm before the Storm That Has Arisen…**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**In the future**

**                                                                   ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**"Kino, wait up! Where are we going now?" Kay asked as her best friend Kino, with bag of books and different clothing incase she needed to spend the night somewhere or for a job, who drug Kay along the side walk as she walked to Jason's house from school.**

**            Kino was a tall fifteen year old girl with waist high long dark brown hair with natural blond highlights with dark brown eyes with a touch of bluish green mixed in the middle. She was a good student and friend would never leave you to die on your own type of girl. She loved everybody pretty much. Since none of her other family members would help her out she had to get a job. She did bartending, personal dancer, singer, and she did work in some plays. She loved the plays; she took her play clothes everywhere with her incase of a quick job. She never was bothered that much by anything new and never really got tired of the old. Kino was just a happy average girl. Besides the pain of her parent's death in her heart…**

**Her boy friend, Jason, was a sweet and kind young man. He would never dream of hurting Kino, nor really anyone else… Well, so they thought at least. He was tall with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a sweet smile on his face all the time and would always try to keep you happy. He was the only one Kino had trusted since her parents died… He was the only pleasure in her life. "Physical" and soul you could say… **

**When ever she needed someone to talk to he was always there to make shore she was smiling. For the "PHYSICAL" part… well she was pretty happy. He might have been a well behaved boy but man could he do anything if need be… She didn't ask for it any time. He just knew when to make her happy… Relieve some of her stress. But, if she didn't need any sometimes and was fine, Jason didn't take 'no' for an answer. He just pushed through her barriers. He sometime he didn't seem to care.**

**            Kay on the other hand was almost always in the way of things… Her heart is in the right place but she's kinda' crazy, yah know? But she was short and sweet, had short brown hair and green eyes. She always walked to the beat of her own drum sorta' speak. **

**"Don't worry so much! We're just going to Jason's house so we can go to the shrine!" Kino said as she let go of her friend's hand.**

**"What? You know I live about an hour away from the shrine; none-the-less school! I can't go there right now! Beside that old man that has it; he'll kill me; he's crazy, Kino!" Kay whined as she turned around to go back home.**

**"But Kay, just this once, will yah come to the shrine? You and I both know that Jason's grandfather wouldn't let me go into the shrine just because I'm with Jason!" Kino compromised as she begged her friend for a helping hand.**

**"No!" Kay yelled as she ran off in the other direction. But not to Kino's knowing Kay would drop in any where.**

**"Kay, wait a sec! She always leaves me hanging!"  Kino said while she walked up the large steps to Jason's house.**

**'DING DONG…… DING DONG, DING DONG!!' The door bell rang quickly threw the house's halls.**

**"Yes, O hey Kino, let me guess you want Jason?" A lady with dark brown hair stepped back into the house to get Jason.**

**"Huh, oh, hello Kino, it's been a while since I've talked to you. Are you here for Jason?" Sota {Kagomes younger brother!!!} said looking up the stairs for any sign of his son.**

**"Yes, sir, I was wondering if we could go to the shrine today." Kino stated not really asking Sota if she could go. She knew that Sota didn't care; it was his wives father, that didn't allow her to go in the shrine since she was going out with Jason; he said it was a bad omen or something. {I think this is "foreshadowing" something…lol}**

**"Hey, Kino, what's up with you?" A fairly tall young man came down the stairs into the hall way as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.**

**"Nothin much really; shall we try to get in the shrine once again?" She said snuggling into his chest as the walked down the side walk to the Higurashi shrine just about a minute walk away. **

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**In the past**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**            Back in the past Kagome was outside getting water to boil for dinner. As she was walking back to the house she could feel someone watching and following her from behind. She heard a slight 'thud' as if someone fell.**

**"Ouch…" The slightly high voice said in pain.**

**"Huh, Shippou?" Kagome called out looking at a tree.**

**"Kagome!" He yelled jumping down from the tree giving Kagome a giant hug. Kagome hugged back and kissed him on the cheek. He took the water for her and they started walking home.**

**Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying to find his son Gage.**

** Gage was a normal teenage demon. He didn't bother anybody; didn't nose into anyone's business. He had long black hair to the mid of his back. He had large golden eyes; beautiful in color. His claws were long and sharp; as well as his fangs in his mouth. (Duh…) And guess what else he has? If you guessed, cute little doggy ears your right! He takes after his dad mainly, but, has some of his mom's personality. He's not as cocky as his dad is… but, still cocky. **

**Gage looked down from the tree he was in and shook his head. Inuyasha was looking every where and couldn't find him.**

**{His nose must be broken or something.} Gage thought as he jumped down from the tree.**

**"Hey, dad, what's going on?" Gage asked as he scratch his ear.**

**"There you are! I've been looking every where for you! Where have you been?" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Up there…" Gage pointed to a tree as Inuyasha sweat-dropped.**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**Back in the future**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

**When Sota sold the shrine, after his mother and grandfather died while his sister moved into the past, to his wives father, he would only sell it if the shrine could keep its name or it would not be sold. Jason's grandfather was a very superstitious man. He didn't take any chances for anything.**

**"Yep we can try to get into the shrine… But this time, I'm asking." Jason suggested as they walked up the steps to the large shrine and sat down on a bench.**

**"Ok, do what yah wish…" She said as she kissed Jason's cheek as Jason held her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. As Kino kissed his cheek he turned his head to kiss her neck slowly as she stat there enjoying the moment while both of his hands went from her waist to her thigh and then went up her short skirt as he tried to pry into her ….undergarments while his right hand went to her inner thigh and started to kiss the back of her neck. Kino felt her inner thigh was starting to throb with arousal, but, she looked over by the road and saw an elderly couple walking past staring at them. Kino shocked of course swatted Jason's hands away.**

**"We will do this later…" She whispered in his ear. **

**"Ok then, wish me luck!" He said getting off the bench as he jumped up the steps to the door of the house with a huge smile on his face.**

**"Gramps, Gramps where are you?" Jason yelled ringing the door bell as he opened the door; he looked in side the main room of the house.**

** {No wonder Gramps didn't answer the door; he's having a party. This place is full of people!} Jason thought.**

**"O, hello grandson how are you, long time know see, what do you want?" 'Gramps' said in a negative tone as he was bouncing around the room giving refreshments and snacks.**

**"Umm… not much really… Can I go out and see the well?" Jason asked as he watched 'gramps' go around the room with a tray.**

**"Yah, shore whatever just get out 'a here!" Gramps yelled across the room.**

**"Ok thanks gramps!!" Jason yelled running out the door.**

**"Well, how did it go with gramps" Kino asked while taking off her sweater and putting it on the bench beside her.**

**"We can go into the well house!" Jason said as they walked over to the ancient well and opened the old broken down doors covered in spider webs and dust. The doors had been shut for years now to be reopened to a bunch of teenagers…**

**"Wow, it's very dark isn't it?" Kino said as she walked down the steps into the well house looking at the walls and the statues in each corner as she sat upon the wells rim while Jason kissed her on the lips, darting his tong in and out of her mouth while putting his hand down her skirt once more. Kino put her bag down smiled into this kiss as she laid down onto the rim of the well while Jason just switched positions a bit; he could tell Kino was getting more aroused by the second she was wet all by her thighs and her breath was getting quicker also. {How could I be typing this? O boy…}**

**            Suddenly Jason broke the kiss as he looked up and out the door.**

**"What's that sound?" Jason asked. Kino sat up and grabbed her bag. Jason was turning around to see someone running towards him then jumping out of the way, it was Kay. Kay jumped through the door right into Kino knocking her into the well as she was trying to stop.**

**"Kino, help me! The dog is after me!" Kay yelled as a little Chihuahua ran after her and bit her leg, as she knocked Kino into the well.**

**"Kino!" Jason yelled trying to grab her arm and nearly falling in himself as he watched her fall into darkness of the well as a purple light consumed her entire body.**

**"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kino screamed as she fell to the bottom, a bright energy consumed her body as she lightly fell to the bottom of the well.**

**"Huh, what, where am I?" Kino asked aloud as she stood up as she looked to the top of the well. **

**"Hello, is any one there? Can someone please help me out a' this thing? Ooh, is Kay gonna get it when I'm out of this!" Kino yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that some one would help her from the well. **

**She could tell the sun was setting; she could hardly see at all in the dark well. It did look like someone tried to bored it up once, but it didn't work the weather had gotten to the nailed on wood on the top of the well; some of the wood was hanging into the mouth of the well, just swaying back and forth.**

**"Come on, will someone please help me down hear? It's getting cold!" Kino begged hoping someone would throw her a rope of some sort for her to clime out…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ending theme song: Miss Independent By: Kelly Clarkson {I don't own her either!}**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So, what did you think?? Is it ok? I'm going to put another chapter up so don't respond until you read the next chapter please!!! I'm trying really hard on this so please don't throw big flames at me, I don't have my shield with me at the moment! Well any ways! Inuyasha, Kagome, and a whole lot of other people including everyone's favorite monk is in the next chapter! Please read it! And review! Thanks a lot! Bye!**


	2. The Son of the Great Demon Inuyasha

**Chapter 3**

**The Woman Who's Poison Transforms…**

**            About three months have past since Kino, fell through the well to the past and met all the people and demons around in the territory of the mighty demon Inuyasha and his family and friends. Kino felt at "home", nothing seemed to bother her at all; not even the occasional demon or two bothered her a bit.**

**            Gage was getting more and more used to having a woman around the house each day. He actually enjoyed it a little. Kino was kind, courteous, and a loyal friend and life long companion.**

**Gage was also being kind to her; he seemed different around her, in a way. He was happy around her; he loved to see her smile and play with the nearby village children. If she was ever depressed she came to him first. It made him feel as if she was the missing link in his life. The treasure that was lost for eternity and now found and put back in its place and to be never lost again…**

**            "Kagome, do you think Kino is ok living here in the past? I know she hasn't talked about it a lot, but it seems as if it bothers her a bit." Inuyasha asked as he walked across the bridge hand-and-hand with Kagome as they went to Gage's house for breakfast.**

**"Inuyasha, you worry too much! If she had any trouble wouldn't she say something?" Kagome asked as she stopped before entering the front door of the house.**

**"Well, it's just that… I don't know; I worry about her…" Inuyasha said as he walked up the steps to the house and in through the large hand made wooden door.**

**{Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?} Kagome thought as she walked into the house. **

**~*~*In Kouga's colony*~*~**

**            The hikyuu of the forest came back for a annual report of the maiden in watching. He was very attentive of knowing about her daily life style and habits. You could say obsessive, but, not to the point of abducting her... {Cough, cough…} Kino still didn't know of his presence during the day when he wasn't attacking villages with his kin. But, there was a slight problem… His eldest sister didn't know of this obsession.**

**            He walked to the old Okami's hut at the end of the village; the younger village children ran to his side. Pulling on his cloak asking for piggy-back rides through the country side; he loved the children in the village. They all clung to him like glue if they knew of his presence. **

**            He walked into the hut as the priestess Okami was talking about the courting of there species, which was at the least three days from now. As he walked in and heard the conversation, he blushed went to walk out so he would not disturb this important conversation, but, Kenbo stopped him.**

**"Ah, yes, Here is a fine, strapping young demon now… He may not be Okami, my girls, but he is better then any Okami you'll ever find here! This strong young Inu-demon can beat down any full fledged Okami!" Kenbo smiled at him and then winked at the girls by the fire. They all giggled and laughed at his situation as he blushed a sweltering red in front of them.**

**            Kenbo dismissed the girls and told them she would continue tomorrow in the discussion. Kenbo sat down as he sat as well, He took a mug from the mat and filled it with freshly made tea.**

**"So, my dear… How are your travels taking you? Strenuous are they?" Kenbo asked as she poured herself a cup as well.**

**"Yes, Kenbo, I'm afraid so. They're very tiring… So how is Kino today?" He asked as he took his hood off with his little doggy ears stood up with anticipation to hear the news.**

**"She is doing fine. But, there's something not right I'm afraid. There's something out there that is scheming a plan to take her… We must watch her closely. Now have you told your sister about this obsession of yours yet?" She asked quietly glaring at him over the mug in her hand.**

**"Umm… Maybe." He stated looking at the floor while handing her the cup.**

**"You have to tell her soon. Otherwise she shall become suspicious. Now go watch her; and come and get me if there is nay trouble!" Kenbo demanded as she watched him walk to the door.**

**"I will Kenbo… I will." He smiled as he put his hood back on over his face to hide his charming features as he walked out the doorway and into the sunlight.**

**~*~*In Gages house*~*~**

**"Good morning!" Kino said as she stirred the soup for breakfast.**

**"Good morning Kino. Did you sleep well last night; It was kinda' cold over at our house." Inuyasha said as he sat down at the small table off to the side of the room waiting for every one else to come for morning breakfast.**

**"It was fine actually, I was kinda' hungry so I did get up to eat last night…" Kino said pouring a bowl of warm soup for Inuyasha as Miroku, Sango, and Kohoku came in the door.**

**"Hey Kino, my lovely girl how are you?" Kohoku yelled as he ran in through the door giving Kino a large hug while reaching his hand down onto her ass.**

**'WACK'**

**"What the hell do you think your doing, Kohoku?" Kino yelled as she grabbed his face and pushed him away and into the wall as Gage came through the door right next to this event.**

**"Kino, did he fondle you again?" Gage said as he pulled her away from Kohokus face and sat her down at the table as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her thigh.**

**"Yes, you could say that… Stupid boy; He's younger than me and he's fondling me already!" Kino yelled as Shippou walked in the door.**

**"Whoa, did I come at a bad time?" Shippou asked as he sat in a chair across from Kino.**

**"No, I'm just mad…" Kino replied as she glared across the other side at Kohoku while he ate his bowl of soup.**

**"Kino, don't worry he should grow out of that stage by the time he's fifty and still has no girlfriend…" Gage commented as he walked down the hall into his bed room.**

**            Kino laughed at his remark as she walked down the hall after Gage while Kohoku made a face that could not be forgotten for the world. As Gage, was digging through the clothes pile on his floor, Kino walked in behind him while looking threw the window down to the river at the back of the house.**

**"Huh, Kino I didn't know you came back here. What's up?" Gage said as he ripped off his shirt while trying to scratch his ear at the same time through the sleeve.**

**"Nothing, I just feel a little lonely right now… Just tired I guess." Kino replied as she flopped down on the bed Indian style as Gage came to sit next to her.**

**"Oh, well, thanks I know you appreciate my company… Well, you mustn't be very happy if you're moping around for me to comfort you, any way." Gage said as he smirked a bit as if to be funny and pulled Kino closer into his chest.**

**"I don't know what's going on any more Gage, for these past few months my life, my life has been just confusing. I can't keep track of it all." Kino said as she stood while turning to look at Gage.**

**"Well it won't be that bad for long, ok? I promise…" Gage said as he took Kinos hand while walking down the hall way back to the others.**

**"Right, I believe you, Gage, I never doubted you…" Kino replied as she pulled Gage closer and kissed him on the cheek.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Well, looks like you got to her first my friend… I'll just stand back and watch you with her. Be kind to her, or I shall have to rip your throat out and shove it up your ass." Kotetsu smirked as he watched the two out the bed room window.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A few months later Kino was wondering around out in a large field in the mid afternoon just wasting time besides a river with a large amount of fish and life that filled its waters years before.**

**"Hmmm… Such a beautiful afternoon; I wonder where Gage and Shippou are?" Kino asked herself aloud as she sat on the bank of the old river watching the colors of the water change in the sun light as the wind blew through the trees while she basked in the sun light. A frog was on a rock besides her singing its old song as the sun lowered in the sky.**

**"Did I hear my name being called out by the most beautiful woman in this forest?" A male voice said as he rapped his arms around Kinos waist as she laughed a bit while looking back at him.**

**"Huh, hey Shippou!**** Stop exaggerating so much!" Kino said while winking at Shippou.**

**"I'm not exaggerating at all! You are beautiful and don't forget it! Besides, what's a young maiden like you doing way out here any ways?" Shippou asked as he sat beside her.**

**"Nothin' really, why do you ask?" She said as she stood and looked at the river and turned around to look back at Shippou while he stood up also.**

**"No reason… What if you were to get hurt though? I would never forgive myself. Gage wouldn't either." Shippou replied as he took Kinos hand as they walked down the beaten path.**

**~*~*Moments later*~*~**

**"Well, I need to get home so I can get the wash done." Kino said as Shippou picked her up bridle style while he ran down the path back to Kinos house.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

**"Hmmm… That girl is definitely the one. I shall have to take her away to get the jewel but how?" A devious voice said as SHE walked an opposite path to Kino and Shippou. This woman seemed gentile and warm to touch but she was actually cold and rough. She looked coldly at the ground as she sat upon a small hill while gazing at the valley below her. The wind blew softly as the sun lowered once more in the sky as a flying demon came to the woman carrying a soul; it didn't do much it just flew around not setting a goal of getting any where soon. The woman on the other hand she was constructing a plan to abduct the girl from her beloved 'foster family'.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

**            "Alright, here we are… Tell Gage I said hi, ok?" Shippou said as he put Kino down on the front porch of the old wooden cabin.**

**"Ok, I will!" Kino replied walking into the house and closing the door. On the "couch" of fur in the front room over by the fire was a bundle of clothing intertwined with white hair, claws, and cute little doggy ears. **

**A soft snore could be heard every few moments as the furs and sheets raised and fell with a rhythmic beat. The fire crackled a few times as Kino sat down on the bed of furs as she poked the body beneath the mess above.**

** "Gage… Gage, wake up it's late in the afternoon don't sleep the whole day away!" Kino said as she saw a white ear come from its hiding place to flicker to the sound of her voice as a moan came from the pile of his clothes.**

**"Have you been sleeping all day?" Kino asked as she scratched his ear while his body raised to look at Kino square in the eyes.**

**"Is it morning yet?" Gage asked as he groggily laid back down and put his head in Kino's lap so she could scratch his ear.**

**"It's been past morning for a while now… I told you to go to bed last night! Well, I'm going to do some wash. So you can actually find the couch." Kino said in a sarcastic tone.**

**"Right, I think I'll get up now… Be careful and don't talk to anyone!" Gage yelled out the door while Kino walked down the beaten pat, carrying a basket full of clothes.**

**"Whatever!" Kino yelled back to the annoyed demon standing in the doorway of the house.**

**{He acts just like my mom… Which is a good thing of course…} Kino thought in the back of her mind while sitting down on a rock to think before she got to the river. **

**~*~*IN BEHIND KINO IN A TREE*~*~**

**[Woman's P.O.V]**

**{Here's my chance!} The women from before thought as she pulled a poisonous arrow from here pack and loaded it on her bow; she aimed for the girls left arm as she readjusted on the tree branch she stood on. The wind blew a silence fell over the land as the woman let the arrow fly from the bow as the girl turned around.**

**[Kino's P.O.V]**

**{I wonder what Gage really thinks about me… I hope he doesn't hate me, I mean, I really just barged into his life; no warning, no nothing. Maybe I should leave for a while…} Kino thought as she shifted a bit in her seat as she heard a noise from in behind her. The wind began to blow as she glanced back into the trees then suddenly she was hit with an arrow.**

**            Kino winced at the burning pane as her blood stained the ground her head laid upon as she yanked the arrow from her flesh. Only the wooden staff released its self from her open flesh. The actual point of the arrow was burrowed deep into her muscle. Her vision began to get a little blurry as she turned over onto her back. A woman stood in front of her as a cruel smirk plagued her lips.**

**"What the freakin hell?!"**** Kino, panicked as she clawed at her newly opened flesh to salvage the arrow. She looked at her hands. She didn't have nails any more, she had claws! Her hands were very bloody she didn't feel any pain right now. She held pieces of her own muscle tissue in her hand as the warm thick liquid ran down her arm.**

**~*~*Mean while in Kougas village…*~*~**

**"Huh, Hmmm. Kino."**** Kenbo stated as she light a fire and knelt beside it.**

**{Kino is in peril! Please come quickly to the village.} Kenbo tried to reach him with her mind. Seconds lost would be a down fall, they must hurry.**

**[A/N!!**** You shall find out his name in a few moments! So please don't kill me!!..lol…]**

**~*~*In a battle not far from the Okami village*~*~ **

**"Huh, No!**** I'm coming!" The young Inu demon stated running back from a fight with a mantis.**

**"Hey, Kotetsu, where are you going? We have a fight to finish here! Don't leave us out here alone! Gah, damn you!" His sister yelled watching his back disappears in the distance.**

**"Raye, what's wrong? Where did Kotetsu go?" Sue, the youngest one, and fastest, asked openly as she dodged a swift movement be a giant mantis they were fighting.**

**"That damn cowered… he ran off! Sue lets follow him!" Raye suggested.**

**"No, Raye, we need to get this piece of land first… Then we shall see what happens afterwards!" Sue exclaimed as she took her kyoujin and thrusted it into the mantis's **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**WORDS:**

**Kyoujin:**

**SO WHAT CHA THINK??? I LEFT YAH KINDA IN A CLIFFY, HUH? IT WILL DIE DOWN KINDA QUICK AS Gage COMES INTO THE SCEEN. BUT WHAT HAPPENDS IN ABOUT THREE MONTHS AS THIS 'POISON' RUNS THREW Kino's VEINS??? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**R/R!!!!!**


	3. The Woman Who's Poison Transforms

**Chapter 3**

**The Woman Who's Poison Transforms…**

**            About three months have past since Kino, fell through the well to the past and met all the people and demons around in the territory of the mighty demon Inuyasha and his family and friends. Kino felt at "home", nothing seemed to bother her at all; not even the occasional demon or two bothered her a bit.**

**            Gage was getting more and more used to having a woman around the house each day. He actually enjoyed it a little. Kino was kind, courteous, and a loyal friend and life long companion.**

**Gage was also being kind to her; he seemed different around her, in a way. He was happy around her; he loved to see her smile and play with the nearby village children. If she was ever depressed she came to him first. It made him feel as if she was the missing link in his life. The treasure that was lost for eternity and now found and put back in its place and to be never lost again…**

**            "Kagome, do you think Kino is ok living here in the past? I know she hasn't talked about it a lot, but it seems as if it bothers her a bit." Inuyasha asked as he walked across the bridge hand-and-hand with Kagome as they went to Gage's house for breakfast.**

**"Inuyasha, you worry too much! If she had any trouble wouldn't she say something?" Kagome asked as she stopped before entering the front door of the house.**

**"Well, it's just that… I don't know; I worry about her…" Inuyasha said as he walked up the steps to the house and in through the large hand made wooden door.**

**{Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?} Kagome thought as she walked into the house. **

**~*~*In Kouga's colony*~*~**

**            The hikyuu of the forest came back for a annual report of the maiden in watching. He was very attentive of knowing about her daily life style and habits. You could say obsessive, but, not to the point of abducting her... {Cough, cough…} Kino still didn't know of his presence during the day when he wasn't attacking villages with his kin. But, there was a slight problem… His eldest sister didn't know of this obsession.**

**            He walked to the old Okami's hut at the end of the village; the younger village children ran to his side. Pulling on his cloak asking for piggy-back rides through the country side; he loved the children in the village. They all clung to him like glue if they knew of his presence. **

**            He walked into the hut as the priestess Okami was talking about the courting of there species, which was at the least three days from now. As he walked in and heard the conversation, he blushed went to walk out so he would not disturb this important conversation, but, Kenbo stopped him.**

**"Ah, yes, Here is a fine, strapping young demon now… He may not be Okami, my girls, but he is better then any Okami you'll ever find here! This strong young Inu-demon can beat down any full fledged Okami!" Kenbo smiled at him and then winked at the girls by the fire. They all giggled and laughed at his situation as he blushed a sweltering red in front of them.**

**            Kenbo dismissed the girls and told them she would continue tomorrow in the discussion. Kenbo sat down as he sat as well, He took a mug from the mat and filled it with freshly made tea.**

**"So, my dear… How are your travels taking you? Strenuous are they?" Kenbo asked as she poured herself a cup as well.**

**"Yes, Kenbo, I'm afraid so. They're very tiring… So how is Kino today?" He asked as he took his hood off with his little doggy ears stood up with anticipation to hear the news.**

**"She is doing fine. But, there's something not right I'm afraid. There's something out there that is scheming a plan to take her… We must watch her closely. Now have you told your sister about this obsession of yours yet?" She asked quietly glaring at him over the mug in her hand.**

**"Umm… Maybe." He stated looking at the floor while handing her the cup.**

**"You have to tell her soon. Otherwise she shall become suspicious. Now go watch her; and come and get me if there is nay trouble!" Kenbo demanded as she watched him walk to the door.**

**"I will Kenbo… I will." He smiled as he put his hood back on over his face to hide his charming features as he walked out the doorway and into the sunlight.**

**~*~*In Gages house*~*~**

**"Good morning!" Kino said as she stirred the soup for breakfast.**

**"Good morning Kino. Did you sleep well last night; It was kinda' cold over at our house." Inuyasha said as he sat down at the small table off to the side of the room waiting for every one else to come for morning breakfast.**

**"It was fine actually, I was kinda' hungry so I did get up to eat last night…" Kino said pouring a bowl of warm soup for Inuyasha as Miroku, Sango, and Kohoku came in the door.**

**"Hey Kino, my lovely girl how are you?" Kohoku yelled as he ran in through the door giving Kino a large hug while reaching his hand down onto her ass.**

**'WACK'**

**"What the hell do you think your doing, Kohoku?" Kino yelled as she grabbed his face and pushed him away and into the wall as Gage came through the door right next to this event.**

**"Kino, did he fondle you again?" Gage said as he pulled her away from Kohokus face and sat her down at the table as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her thigh.**

**"Yes, you could say that… Stupid boy; He's younger than me and he's fondling me already!" Kino yelled as Shippou walked in the door.**

**"Whoa, did I come at a bad time?" Shippou asked as he sat in a chair across from Kino.**

**"No, I'm just mad…" Kino replied as she glared across the other side at Kohoku while he ate his bowl of soup.**

**"Kino, don't worry he should grow out of that stage by the time he's fifty and still has no girlfriend…" Gage commented as he walked down the hall into his bed room.**

**            Kino laughed at his remark as she walked down the hall after Gage while Kohoku made a face that could not be forgotten for the world. As Gage, was digging through the clothes pile on his floor, Kino walked in behind him while looking threw the window down to the river at the back of the house.**

**"Huh, Kino I didn't know you came back here. What's up?" Gage said as he ripped off his shirt while trying to scratch his ear at the same time through the sleeve.**

**"Nothing, I just feel a little lonely right now… Just tired I guess." Kino replied as she flopped down on the bed Indian style as Gage came to sit next to her.**

**"Oh, well, thanks I know you appreciate my company… Well, you mustn't be very happy if you're moping around for me to comfort you, any way." Gage said as he smirked a bit as if to be funny and pulled Kino closer into his chest.**

**"I don't know what's going on any more Gage, for these past few months my life, my life has been just confusing. I can't keep track of it all." Kino said as she stood while turning to look at Gage.**

**"Well it won't be that bad for long, ok? I promise…" Gage said as he took Kinos hand while walking down the hall way back to the others.**

**"Right, I believe you, Gage, I never doubted you…" Kino replied as she pulled Gage closer and kissed him on the cheek.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Well, looks like you got to her first my friend… I'll just stand back and watch you with her. Be kind to her, or I shall have to rip your throat out and shove it up your ass." Kotetsu smirked as he watched the two out the bed room window.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A few months later Kino was wondering around out in a large field in the mid afternoon just wasting time besides a river with a large amount of fish and life that filled its waters years before.**

**"Hmmm… Such a beautiful afternoon; I wonder where Gage and Shippou are?" Kino asked herself aloud as she sat on the bank of the old river watching the colors of the water change in the sun light as the wind blew through the trees while she basked in the sun light. A frog was on a rock besides her singing its old song as the sun lowered in the sky.**

**"Did I hear my name being called out by the most beautiful woman in this forest?" A male voice said as he rapped his arms around Kinos waist as she laughed a bit while looking back at him.**

**"Huh, hey Shippou!**** Stop exaggerating so much!" Kino said while winking at Shippou.**

**"I'm not exaggerating at all! You are beautiful and don't forget it! Besides, what's a young maiden like you doing way out here any ways?" Shippou asked as he sat beside her.**

**"Nothin' really, why do you ask?" She said as she stood and looked at the river and turned around to look back at Shippou while he stood up also.**

**"No reason… What if you were to get hurt though? I would never forgive myself. Gage wouldn't either." Shippou replied as he took Kinos hand as they walked down the beaten path.**

**~*~*Moments later*~*~**

**"Well, I need to get home so I can get the wash done." Kino said as Shippou picked her up bridle style while he ran down the path back to Kinos house.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

**"Hmmm… That girl is definitely the one. I shall have to take her away to get the jewel but how?" A devious voice said as SHE walked an opposite path to Kino and Shippou. This woman seemed gentile and warm to touch but she was actually cold and rough. She looked coldly at the ground as she sat upon a small hill while gazing at the valley below her. The wind blew softly as the sun lowered once more in the sky as a flying demon came to the woman carrying a soul; it didn't do much it just flew around not setting a goal of getting any where soon. The woman on the other hand she was constructing a plan to abduct the girl from her beloved 'foster family'.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

**            "Alright, here we are… Tell Gage I said hi, ok?" Shippou said as he put Kino down on the front porch of the old wooden cabin.**

**"Ok, I will!" Kino replied walking into the house and closing the door. On the "couch" of fur in the front room over by the fire was a bundle of clothing intertwined with white hair, claws, and cute little doggy ears. **

**A soft snore could be heard every few moments as the furs and sheets raised and fell with a rhythmic beat. The fire crackled a few times as Kino sat down on the bed of furs as she poked the body beneath the mess above.**

** "Gage… Gage, wake up it's late in the afternoon don't sleep the whole day away!" Kino said as she saw a white ear come from its hiding place to flicker to the sound of her voice as a moan came from the pile of his clothes.**

**"Have you been sleeping all day?" Kino asked as she scratched his ear while his body raised to look at Kino square in the eyes.**

**"Is it morning yet?" Gage asked as he groggily laid back down and put his head in Kino's lap so she could scratch his ear.**

**"It's been past morning for a while now… I told you to go to bed last night! Well, I'm going to do some wash. So you can actually find the couch." Kino said in a sarcastic tone.**

**"Right, I think I'll get up now… Be careful and don't talk to anyone!" Gage yelled out the door while Kino walked down the beaten pat, carrying a basket full of clothes.**

**"Whatever!" Kino yelled back to the annoyed demon standing in the doorway of the house.**

**{He acts just like my mom… Which is a good thing of course…} Kino thought in the back of her mind while sitting down on a rock to think before she got to the river. **

**~*~*IN BEHIND KINO IN A TREE*~*~**

**[Woman's P.O.V]**

**{Here's my chance!} The women from before thought as she pulled a poisonous arrow from here pack and loaded it on her bow; she aimed for the girls left arm as she readjusted on the tree branch she stood on. The wind blew a silence fell over the land as the woman let the arrow fly from the bow as the girl turned around.**

**[Kino's P.O.V]**

**{I wonder what Gage really thinks about me… I hope he doesn't hate me, I mean, I really just barged into his life; no warning, no nothing. Maybe I should leave for a while…} Kino thought as she shifted a bit in her seat as she heard a noise from in behind her. The wind began to blow as she glanced back into the trees then suddenly she was hit with an arrow.**

**            Kino winced at the burning pane as her blood stained the ground her head laid upon as she yanked the arrow from her flesh. Only the wooden staff released its self from her open flesh. The actual point of the arrow was burrowed deep into her muscle. Her vision began to get a little blurry as she turned over onto her back. A woman stood in front of her as a cruel smirk plagued her lips.**

**"What the freakin hell?!"**** Kino, panicked as she clawed at her newly opened flesh to salvage the arrow. She looked at her hands. She didn't have nails any more, she had claws! Her hands were very bloody she didn't feel any pain right now. She held pieces of her own muscle tissue in her hand as the warm thick liquid ran down her arm.**

**~*~*Mean while in Kougas village…*~*~**

**"Huh, Hmmm. Kino."**** Kenbo stated as she light a fire and knelt beside it.**

**{Kino is in peril! Please come quickly to the village.} Kenbo tried to reach him with her mind. Seconds lost would be a down fall, they must hurry.**

**[A/N!!**** You shall find out his name in a few moments! So please don't kill me!!..lol…]**

**~*~*In a battle not far from the Okami village*~*~ **

**"Huh, No!**** I'm coming!" The young Inu demon stated running back from a fight with a mantis.**

**"Hey, Kotetsu, where are you going? We have a fight to finish here! Don't leave us out here alone! Gah, damn you!" His sister yelled watching his back disappears in the distance.**

**"Raye, what's wrong? Where did Kotetsu go?" Sue, the youngest one, and fastest, asked openly as she dodged a swift movement be a giant mantis they were fighting.**

**"That damn cowered… he ran off! Sue lets follow him!" Raye suggested.**

**"No, Raye, we need to get this piece of land first… Then we shall see what happens afterwards!" Sue exclaimed as she took her kyoujin and thrusted it into the mantis's **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**WORDS:**

**Kyoujin:**

**SO WHAT CHA THINK??? I LEFT YAH KINDA IN A CLIFFY, HUH? IT WILL DIE DOWN KINDA QUICK AS Gage COMES INTO THE SCEEN. BUT WHAT HAPPENDS IN ABOUT THREE MONTHS AS THIS 'POISON' RUNS THREW Kino's VEINS??? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**R/R!!!!!**


	4. Poison Arrow & Kouga &the Killing Demon

**Chapter 4**

**Poison Arrow & Kouga &the Killing Demons**

**Hey ppl!! Sup?? Nmhjc! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment!! {Hopefully….} well read on!! I'm starting to get writers block!! Bad thing very bad thing!! Lol… the part is coming up where u all have been waitin 4 so be happy!! **

**NOW…**** PRESTENTING………………………………………**

**THE FIC.!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Hmmm… something's not right." Shippou thought aloud as he walked out of his cave and onto a small cliff. The sun was almost completely set, birds flew to the trees for the night and the crickets began to sing there song of the evening. Shippou breathed in the air as he looked off into the valley below with a scowl upon his face.**

**"What's that smell?.. Wait… It's Kino!" Shippou panicked as he jumped off the small cliff to find Gage to check on everything.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE IN A MEADOW*~*~**

**"Huh, what's that smell?" Inuyasha asked aimlessly as he shifted around in the grass while Kagome laid on his chest. The wind began to blow as the trees and flowers danced obeying the winds every command. You could tell there was tension in the air… **

**"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.**

**"I don't – Kino! Something is wrong; Kino's in trouble! Someone else is with her… it's… no!" Inuyasha gasped as the wind slightly began to die down as he stood to get a better sense of things.**

**"Kikyou…"  Inuyasha mumbled as he picked Kagome up bridle style as he ran up threw the tree and bushes in a pace that seemed to be growing faster with every step.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

**"Who… who are you?" Kino asked while she took a ragged breath as she tried to sit up but the attempted failed as she fell to the ground; the woman looked on with the same evil smirk she had when she had shot the arrow into Kino's right arm. The wound burned, blood was every where. The poison was working to its full capacity.**

**The woman cracked her neck as she poured a blood-red liquid over the arrow's head. She smirked with enjoyment at the pain of the young girl as she loaded the arrow onto her bow once more.**

**"Sit up… it will hurt more if you don't see the arrow coming…" She said as she stretched the thin wire across the bow.**

**"Why are you doing this to me? Have I done anything to harm you in any way?" Kino asked as a tear ran down her soft cheek while she looked at the woman before her coldly.**

**"Don't be so foolish!... You know what I want from you… Now where is it?" The woman demanded as Kino was finally able to sit up.**

**"What the hell are you talking about? And what's this shit on the arrow you shot at me and the stuff on that arrow?" Kino asked as she suddenly began to panic frantically.**

**"You don't have to worry much. I've only injected a small amount of poison into you with my arrow… But this, my girl, this is what shall change your life forever. If you don't give me the jewel you shall become a demon." The woman said as she aimed at Kino's left arm this time.**

**"Once I have the jewel, I will be able to lure Inuyasha to me and take him to hell where we shall lived as mates forever." Kikyou stated as she looked coldly at Kino; looking all over her body for the jewel. She saw it and smiled.**

**"I'll give you another chance; I already know where it is, but, if you can give it to me with out any resistance I shall let you leave." Kikyou stated**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

***Snore… Snore… Snore…* That's all you heard on thee lie of fur in the front room.**

**            Shippou ran to the front steps of Gages house as he swung open the door to find a sleeping Gage. Shippou was pissed; He couldn't find his 'little sister' and Gage was asleep!**

**"Gage, get your ASS OUT'A BED NOW!" Shippou yelled as he picked up and threw Gage onto the floor. When Gage landed on the ground Shippou slammed his leg into Gages side.**

**"What the hell are you doing, Shippou? Can't I sleep without anyone in the room!" Gage complained as he jumped up from the floor.**

**"Where's Kino? What did you do with her? Her sent of blood is in the air along with poison… Where is she?" Shippou asked as he picked Gage up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.**

**"What the hell are you talking about Shippou? What do you mean she's gone?" Gage retorted as he broke free from the grasp of the angry fox demons hands. **

**"What do you think NIT-WIT?! I smell blood with poison and something else but I can't tell at this moment." Shippou said as he looked out the window in hopes of seeing her on a path somewhere but no site of her was to be found.**

**"What do you mean she's gone? She went to go do some wash! How could she get hurt or in trouble doing the wash, unless, a fish or my shirt tried to eat her!" Gage joked as Shippou pulled him out the door and began to run down the beaten path.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE*~*~**

**"Can you find her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she shifted in his arms while they ran through the trees.**

**"Of course I can!... I just need to find out what direction she's in… That's all…" Inuyasha proclaimed as he ran to a very small resting spot besides a path. **

**As he glimpsed around he caught sight of something behind in the clearing, but as he went to check it out, Gage and Shippou came out of no where running to his destination.**

**~*~*MEAN WHILE WITH KINO & THE WOMAN*~*~**

**"Now, hold still… this won't hurt a bit." The woman said as she stretched the bow and aimed the arrow as Gage, Shippou, Kagome and Inuyasha ran onto the scene.**

**"Huh, Inuyasha, what a nice surprise of seeing you again.**** I think this… slut belongs to you; does it not?" The woman said in a sarcastic voice as she stared coldly at Inuyasha while Shippou was holding Gage back so he wouldn't make matters worse. What if Gage went to attack and she shot Kino? Again!**

**            Inuyasha just stood there speechless. Kikyou… she was there; threatening Kino with a poison arrow. He couldn't believe it; yes, there was a few times she tried to take him down to hell with her, but, that isn't the case. She didn't even know that girl and she was threatening her. But, what for? What was she wanting from, Kino? Inuyasha contemplated that thought for a few good moments.**

**Kino was swaying in and out of consciousness while trying to call out to Gage and Shippou for help. **

**"So girl, where is it; why aren't you giving it up to me? You have no use for it anyway… I can take better care of it then you can!" Kikyou claimed as she stood up strait and strong… {AS STRONG AS A CLAY PERSON CAN GET!...LOL…J/K!..}**

**"What the hell are you talking about now? I don't have your jewel!" Kino yelled as best she could while sitting up.**

**"What is she talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward.**

**"I have a good idea what it is, but… it's impossible… it's been destroyed for years!" Inuyasha proposed as he looked over at his mates pale face.**

**"What do you- NO! You mean the Shikon No Tama!?" Kagome exclaimed.**

**"Yes… that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha replied.**

**"Well, this has been pleasurable and all, but, I'm going to finish this before she dies ok?" Kikyou sarcastically complained as she let her arrow fly.**

**            The arrow hit its target. Kino let out gasp for air as she leapt forward in pain. She laid there on the ground as Gage broke free from Shippou's grasp and ran to Kinos side fell to the ground worried and sick. **

**Kino landed hard onto the ground; something wasn't right she felt like she had a surge of energy trying to get loose from her body. She started to feel a bit sick to the stomach also.**

**"Kino!**** Are you alright? Are you hurt badly? I'm so sorry, Kino, I should've come with you! It's all my fault!" Gage blurted as he took Kinos body into his arms and started to sob. But, as he approached Kino's body a burst of light and electricity flowed from her body into his. His beautiful eyes turned totally white in color as they both rose from the ground.**

**            The light faded as the floated back down to the soft forest floor. Gage awoke as soon as he hit the dirt. He panicked as he saw Kino float to the ground lifeless. He rushed to her side; her skin was going slightly cold as he touched her.**

**"Gage… why are you crying? It was my fault… I shouldn't have gone out so late in the day…" Kino replied as her arms went num with poison and demons blood. Her heart began to race as her body began to transform. She felt a strange burst of energy as Gage stared in awe at the transformation taking place in front of him; in his arms! He was in total shock at what she had become.**

**Inuyasha attacked Kikyou with all his strength pushing her down to the ground. But not to his avail her soul stealing demons rapped themselves around Inuyashas arms and picked him up with ease as he struggled in there grasp to attack them one draped itself around his neck ready and whiling to hang him to the death. Kikyou's power was running through there whole beings.**

**Kikyou, smiled evilly at Gage and Kino. She laughed as she rose to her feet walking over to the teenagers on the ground.**

**"So, you have fallen into my plan, Gage?" Kikyou asked evilly as she grazed her hand against Gages cheek. Gage snapped his head away as soon as she was in contact.**

**"You bitch! What did you do to her?" Gage yelled as he began to feel weak his sensitive eyes went in and out of focus. Kikyou sneered at the boy; as she turned to walk over to Inuyasha.**

**Kino, on the other hand, tensed at the energy flowing through her veins.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ending song: Miss Independent By: Kelly Clarkson**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**SRY SO SHORT!!!! So!!!! What's up; what did yah think of it now????? Huh huh??? Tell me tell me!! I'm totally out of ideas now!! *Grrrrrrrrrr!!!* I need help!! Lol well until next time!!!**

**C U!**


End file.
